


I Can’t Seem To Let You Go

by hi_irashay, nitpickyabouttrains



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nothing solidifies a friendship like bringing fictional characters to orgasm in the woodlands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, That neither of us is remotely sorry about, Writing Exercise, You're welcome everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_irashay/pseuds/hi_irashay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitpickyabouttrains/pseuds/nitpickyabouttrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Body heat pressed into Merlin's back, seeping through his clothes, sending a shiver down his spine. The weight felt familiar - Arthur - and with the soft brush of lips over the back of his neck Merlin felt all the tension drain from his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can’t Seem To Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a game we played via e-mail one fateful Friday afternoon - we could each write only one sentence at a time, and we could not talk to each other about plot at all. We ended up keeping it going for a week, and it evolved into this fantastic piece of porn that we are delighted to share with you all. WRITING GAMES FOR EVERYONE!
> 
> Thank you to the incredible @angelheadedhipster for the beta!

He could feel it in his gut, eyes boring into the back of his neck: someone was watching him. He looked around, trying to locate the source of the feeling - the sun was setting over the woods behind him and the glare made him squint. Cyan eyes narrowed, he searched the glowing trees but could see nothing through the flame-like illumination.

_Must be Arthur trying to scare me again,_ Merlin thought, walking towards the edge of the woods, shivering slightly as evening's gentle breeze turned colder. With a small shrug, Merlin took a step forward, and then another, when he heard a deafening CRACK.

Merlin froze, his body immediately gearing up for a fight-or-flight response as his brain raced to think of a defensive spell. His hands clenched at his side and his back stiffened; his neck stretched out, taut, as he grimaced into the unknown. Out of the corner of his eye, Merlin caught a flash of movement, but as he turned to move towards it his foot caught on a gnarled tree root and he went sprawling to the ground.

"Ouch," Merlin groaned, his head pressed into the cold, hard ground where it fell.

Merlin struggled to push himself to his feet, but suddenly found himself crushed beneath the weight of something, someone much larger and stronger. Body heat pressed into Merlin's back, seeping through his clothes, sending a shiver down his spine. The weight felt familiar - _Arthur_ \- and with the soft brush of lips over the back of his neck Merlin felt all the tension drain from his body.

"Got you." Hot breath hissed against the back of Merlin's ears, sounding victorious.

Merlin squirmed underneath Arthur's weight, comfortably uncomfortable as he turned his head to the side to speak. "Just what do you think you are doing, Arthur?"

"Oh," Arthur said, with an overly dramatic sigh, "you are no fun at all, too easy to catch - there is no sport in stalking you through the woods."

Merlin couldn't help but chuckle - now feeling uncomfortably comfortable - and attempted to throw Arthur off of him by turning over. He settled into the ground, Arthur’s weight heavy yet familiar on top of him. The earth smelled like wet grass and the ash of a long-gone fire, and Merlin could feel the moisture and chill of the evening ground permeating his body.

Merlin's body subconsciously pushed into Arthur's, as if trying to fuse himself with Arthur's front, craving warmth as it attempted to get away from the cold ground. Arthur was always warm, so full of life; it was easy to forget sometimes that he had a terrible destiny. Rage and ruin, fire and pain. Merlin shuddered softly at the thought, before becoming viscerally aware of Arthur's weight shifting off to come lay beside him.

Blue locked on blue, and Merlin could feel himself falling into the abyss of Arthur's gaze.  
Merlin tentatively reached out a hand, wondering how Arthur would react to the contact. Arthur's face was stubbly under Merlin's hand, scratchy and rough. Merlin stroked his thumb gently across Arthur's cheek, unsure of what to say.

"Merlin..." Arthur hesitated, his voice thick - whether with confusion, passion, or fear, Merlin could not be sure.

Arthur's voice triggered something within Merlin - something primal and long suppressed, something confident - and Merlin slowly, assuredly brought his thumb down to trace the lines of Arthur's lips.

"Arthur," Merlin said, trying to convey everything he needed to express, the longing he felt.

Arthur didn't respond with words, but kept his gaze locked on Merlin's as he opened his mouth and invited Merlin's thumb in. It was all the permission Merlin needed. Merlin exhaled, letting out all the tension and feeling he had been hiding for the past several years, before surging forward to replace his thumb with his lips.

Arthur's mouth was soft and warm, his lips dry - slightly cracked and chapped, but yielding. Merlin put the force of all his pent-up longing into the kiss, his mouth gentle yet insistent as he teased his tongue along the seam of Arthur's lips. It felt like the longest moment of Merlin's life, but finally Arthur's mouth opened and he was kissing him back.

Merlin shuddered, this time out of arousal instead of fear or cold, as he deepened the kiss and felt Arthur's hands coming to rest at his waist. The blond man was pulling him closer, pressing them together; and Merlin found himself reaching his hands into Arthur's hair, tangling his fingers in the golden locks, using them as an anchor to reality.

Merlin tugged gently at Arthur's hair as their tongues wove languorously together, a spark of arousal shooting straight to the pit of his stomach at the sharp moan it elicited from Arthur. The hands at his hips were yanking at the belt of his shirt, and Merlin pulled back, breaking their kiss, just for long enough for Arthur to undo it and pull the tunic over his head.

The cool night air hit his skin like a sensual caress, heightening Merlin's already amped-up sensitivity as he blushed under Arthur's scrutiny.

"What?" Merlin asked, feeling the flush crawl up his chest and across his throat.

Arthur's eyes softened, though heat still simmered below their cobalt surface - "You're just... so you, so Merlin, even like this."

Without meaning to, Merlin winced, thinking of the last thing Arthur had called him, "You mean clumsy and oafish?"

"Yes, of course," stated Arthur without skipping a beat, "But also something more, something I can't quite put my finger on..."

"Something like this?" Merlin asked, moving his hands slowly down Arthur's back, tracing over his spine, all the way to his ass and squeezing. Arthur gasped, pupils blown wide as his hands scrabbled at Merlin's shoulders and his hips ground towards the smaller man's.

A growl escaped from the back of Merlin's throat and he leaned forward, capturing Arthur's lips in another deep kiss. Their tongues danced in and out of each others' mouths with an unforeseen ferocity, before Arthur seized control and rolled over on top of Merlin. Merlin was warm, even against the chill ground. The press of their bodies together, the activity - suddenly they were wearing too many clothes. Arthur sat up, removed his belt, and tore off his shirt - the same motion pressing his hips further into Merlin's and causing the man to buck upwards involuntarily.

Looking at the perfectly sculpted chest in front of him, the friction on their pelvises intensifying, Merlin could feel the need pooling low in his stomach. Arthur smiled - his cocky smile that radiated superiority, that made Merlin's insides twist and squirm - and twisted Merlin's nipples between his calloused fingers as he dipped his head back down for another kiss.

But kissing was no longer enough for Merlin. Slowly, tantalizingly, he dragged his hands down Arthur's sides until they reached the waistband of his trousers, revelling in the trail of goosebumps he left in his wake. Merlin hooked his fingers into the edge of Arthur's pants, pulling apart the lacing, opening them like a present. Arthur gasped against Merlin's lips as Merlin slid a hand inside, closing his long fingers around Arthur's already partially-erect cock.

Wasting no time, Merlin wrapped his hand firmly around Arthur's base. Arthur let out a strangled yelp at the contact, grinding into Merlin's hand before planting open-mouthed kisses along his jaw.

His warm tongue left a wet trail down Merlin's taut neck, across his collarbone and onto his chest - Merlin leaned into the touch. He tightened his grip on Arthur's cock in retaliation, bringing his thumb up to swipe over the head and the pre-come leaking out.

"Fuck," Arthur breathed.

Merlin could not have agreed more, he did not think he could wait; with a tug he freed Arthur's cock fully from his pants, running his thumb underneath, over soft and sensitive skin. He began pumping slowly, building a steady rhythm with one hand while reaching behind to grab Arthur's ass with the other.

Arthur's eyes squeezed shut, his hands pressed into Merlin's chest to hold himself up, and began to tremble. Arthur’s breath came in short gasps and Merlin could see he wouldn’t last much longer. Merlin wondered how long it had been since anyone had touched Arthur like this - he had a feeling it had been a long time.

Merlin watched the look on Arthur's face, the clenching of his jaw, the tightening of the muscles in his cheeks, and increased the pace of his hands. As Merlin worked Arthur's cock, slick with sweat and pre-come, he couldn't help but feel a small spike of pride at having been able to get Arthur to this point so quickly. If Arthur was sensitive and reactive, Merlin did not know the word to describe himself - he could feel himself stiffening in his own pants without even being touched.

As if he could read Merlin's mind Arthur dragged a hand down Merlin's side, not stopping until he reached Merlin's clothed groin with an insistent press of his palm. Back arching up into the touch, Merlin let out a groan, but did not stop his ministrations. Arthur kissed Merlin again - this time slowly, almost sweetly - as Merlin continued moving his hand in time with the thrusts of Arthur’s hips.

Above him, Arthur's pace was beginning to lose it's rhythm, getting faster and wilder as he began to unravel and get closer to the edge. Tearing his lips away from Arthur's, Merlin spoke: "Come for me, Arthur, just let go."

With a growl, Arthur shuddered and complied, exploding on Merlin's stomach.

Arthur paused above Merlin for a moment, visibly trying to control his breathing, before sliding down Merlin's body until his head was in Merlin's still-clothed crotch. With surprisingly deft fingers, Arthur undid Merlin's pants; Merlin lifted his hips and let Arthur pull them down until they bunched at his knees.

"Arthur, please, I-" Merlin's sentence ended in a gasp as Arthur licked a long stripe up his cock.

Like a bow string pulled tight, Merlin's body was full of tension, force just waiting to be released. Merlin's hands involuntarily flew to tangle in Arthur's hair, alternately tugging and smoothing, while Arthur's tongue laved over the head of his cock. Wet licks and hot breath on sensitive skin sparked tendrils of pleasure, stoking the fire that had been building in Merlin's core.

Arthur began sucking in earnest, his cheeks hollowing out, and cutting through the pleasure Merlin swore he felt the ghosting of fingers over his entrance. Merlin looked down at Arthur and could see nothing but the crown of his bent head. What he was doing with his tongue sent tingles down Merlin's spine.

Merlin squirmed as Arthur swallowed his length down - he was making little mewling noises of want as Arthur sucked harder, faster, longer. Of their own accord, Merlin's hips surged forward, deeper into Arthur's willing mouth, in want of more hot wet pressure.

Arthur pulled back, Merlin’s cock coming out of his mouth with a salacious pop, and he grinned roguishly - “I think it’s time you, how did you phrase it, _come for me._ ”

Then, Merlin watched as the swollen red of Arthur's lips formed a perfect O and closed around his throbbing cock again. Merlin writhed in ecstasy, the ground no longer cold beneath him. He could feel the tip of his cock hitting the back of Arthur's throat, and then Arthur was swallowing, clenching his mouth, and the sensation pushed Merlin over the edge. He came with a guttural yell, his pulsating cock shooting come straight down Arthur's welcoming throat. Every muscle in his body released, as he fell back, lax, onto the ground.

They lay panting, slight amounts of steam rising off their sweaty bodies, and Merlin tugged on Arthur's hair to bring him back up towards him. Arthur complied, flopping down next to Merlin with more grace then Merlin thought fair. They gazed at each other, unspoken words passing between them, before Arthur chuckled and reached out to pull Merlin close.

Merlin let his head fall forward onto Arthur's sweaty chest, listening to the steadying beat of Arthur's heart as he calmed down. He wound his hands around Arthur's waist, relaxing under the soothing circles Arthur's hands made on his back.

"How is it that you always manage to surprise me, Merlin?" Arthur asked, and Merlin could hear the smile in his voice.

"You ask that as if it's a difficult thing to do," Merlin replied, grinning into Arthur's chest.

"Idiot," Arthur guffawed, his tone light and teasing. He squeezed Merlin, and Merlin nuzzled affectionately into his embrace. Together they watched the moon rise over the tree tops.


End file.
